


Audiencing

by HYPERFocused



Category: The OC
Genre: Conduit Fic, First Kiss, Implied Slash, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer sees a lot more than she lets on. Case in point. A pair of tuxedos, freshly-pressed and worn at the Harbor Winter Charity Ball ( tickets $500 a pair) are now dusty-kneed and rumpled on the poolhouse floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audiencing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: written in 2009 for one of Oxoniensis' Porn Battles. My prompts were "tuxedo, winter, and poolhouse" I ran out of time when posting on the challenge, so have now corrected a few errors for my repost here

Summer's tired of people underestimating her, thinking she's oblivious to the world around her, or at least the world that doesn't consist of shoes, bags, and the latest bags her father has removed from some has-been starlet's eyes.

She sees a lot more than she lets on. Case in point. A pair of tuxedos, freshly-pressed and worn at the Harbor Winter Charity Ball ( tickets $500 a pair) are now dusty-kneed and rumpled on the poolhouse floor. She's still wearing the champagne silk gown that turned perfect circles with Seth's trim black-clad form, but she feels utterly naked. She doesn't know where Marissa's disappeared to after the dance, after Ryan finally grew exasperated with her behavior. Probably somewhere with a bottle or two of Champagne. It's fine by her. Marissa would just put on a hurt act. Summer knows she should be angry, or jealous, or something about the way Seth is clearly more into Ryan than he is her, but right now all she is is tuned-on.

After all, it was her idea. God knew, they'd been eyeing each other like one was prime rib, and the other au jus for as long as Chino's been in town, but as far as she knows, have never done anything about it. That's going to change tonight.

"What do you want us to do?" Seth had asked nervously. He didn't raise any kind of protest, though, when she whispered "Let's get out of here" in his ear. "And bring Chino with you." They drove back to Seth's house in a hurry, while she filled them in on her plans.

"Okay, first of all, you two aren't fooling anybody. Sid (she knew Seth's name. It was just fun to fuck with him), you might have had a crush on me all these years -- I'm not blind to the whims of dorkdom -- but it's Chino you want now. "

"Summer, you can't...you can't say things like that. Of course I still want you. Anyway, Ryan doesn't--"

"Yeah, Seth, I do. I mean I would, for you." Ryan leaned forward to kiss Seth, who turned awkwardly back from the driver's seat to beam at him, transforming him in that moment more than growing and getting his braces off had ever done. Gangly as Seth looked, it was still hot. It was maybe a little more sickeningly sweet than Summer had anticipated, and she rethought her part in things. She didn't have to be the center of their attention. She just wanted to watch. and learn. Or maybe they would be the ones getting an education.

Casa Cohen is dark when they approach it, which is fine by Summer, because who wanted to get interrupted watching their son and their not-quite-son doing things they'd probably never expected. Ryan opened the poolhouse door and pulled them both inside. 

"What do you want us to do?." Seth asks, again. Ryan's already sinking to his knees, no dummy he.

"Everything," Summer says, rubbing her hands and her thighs together in anticipation.


End file.
